cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Akahoshi Miyuki
|Weight = |Hair = Brown |Eye = Teal |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = A |Team = |Team Rank = |Occupation = Border Combatant University student |Position = All-Rounder |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = |Pupil = Morimi Kazue |Teammates = |Relatives = Akahoshi Emiko (mother) Akahoshi Tsutomu (father) |Rival = |Love = Kazama Sōya |Main = Kogetsu Senkū Meteora Shield |Subs = Scorpion Hound Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 24762 (Kogetsu), 11343 (Hound) |Enlistment Usage Points = |Techniques = |Side Effect = Accelerated Perception |Voice Jap = Akasaki Chinatsu |Voice Eng = Caitlin Glass }} |Akahoshi Miyuki}} is a solo agent All-Rounder in Border. Appearance Miyuki is a young woman with light skin. She has straight brown hair that falls a bit past her shoulders, and she has cyan colored eyes. She is of short stature, often being mistaken for a teenager (or sometimes even younger). In her Trion form, she wears a sleeveless black and pink jacket with the back cut in a tailcoat style. She has long black gloves with pink at the top and on the palms. The Border emblem is located on the sides of her gloves. She has black shorts with pink trim and a black garter belt connected to tall black boots. She normally has a holster strapped to her waist the hold her Kogetsu. Personality Miyuki is most known for her lighthearted and free-spirited nature. She is fairly carefree, and she is normally quite cheerful. She doesn't like to be held down, and she doesn't like to conform to other people's ideals. She is a person who marches to the beat of her own drum, not caring what other people think of her. She is very independent, and she isn't afraid to stand up for herself or for other people. She can't stand injustice, and she always deals with it in a calm and lighthearted manner. Though if one reads between the lines of her words, she can actually be quite vicious. She isn't afraid to humiliate people who are arrogant or who wrong others. She is a very social person, and she likes being around people. She hates being bored, and she says she can never be bored when she is surrounded by people. She has a charming wit about her, often making cheeky comments to other people, though it is usually seen as endearing. She is playful and whimsical, liking to mess around and have fun. She tends to be quite impulsive, preferring to act immediately rather than waste time thinking. History Miyuki joined Border before the first large-scale invasion, despite the protests of her parents. She joined for no other reason other than because it seemed fun. She was often criticized for "not taking her job seriously," but she was still well-liked by the other members. When the first invasion happened, she got her first taste of how serious the situation was. She nearly died protecting a civilian, leaving a long scar on her side. After seeing her injury, her parents tried to get her to leave Border. She begged them to let her stay, as she loved the organization. It took a lot of convincing, but they eventually allowed it. After that, she dedicated herself to training hard so that she could protect people better. She held no grudge towards Neighbors, as she blamed her injury on herself for being negligent. In the time she has spent at Border, she has become a highly respected agent. She is known for never having joined a unit, despite being asked several times by various people, but she is also known for being incredibly strong without being in a unit. Triggers and Abilities Miyuki is well known for her incredible skill. She is skilled enough to be able to hold her own against a Black Trigger (though as usual, and normal Trigger can barely compare to a Black Trigger). In defense situations, she is considered the equivalent of one unit. She was an Attacker before adding Gunner Triggers to her arsenal, so she is more comfortable using Attacker Triggers. She has reached Master Class with both Kogetsu and Hound. Most All-Rounders stick to either close-range or mid-range, but she acts as both. She tends to be more close-range, but she is also adept at mid-range combat. Triggers Kogetsu: Miyuki's main Attacker Trigger is Kogetsu. Her basic fighting style is allowing her opponents to approach, then quickly finding an opening with her Side Effect and exploiting it. *'Senkū:' Miyuki often uses Senkū in conjunction with her Gunner Triggers for added firepower. Scorpion: She mainly uses this Attacker Trigger for surprise attacks. She likes to protrude the blade from her body to catch opponents off guard. By using Scorpion alongside Kogetsu, she can use complex attack combinations. Shield: Because of her Side Effect, it is easy for her to see attacks coming and quickly put up a Shield. She often uses it to cover her blind spots. Hound: She uses Hound as her main Gunner Trigger. Meteora: She uses this Trigger to lay traps or to cause widespread damage. She can combine Hound and Meteora to create Salamander. Bagworm: Like most Border agents, she uses this for stealth. Side Effect Accelerated Perception: Her Side Effect allows her to perceive and analyze things at a higher pace, essentially making her see things in slow motion. Her reaction time is incredible because of this. She is good at defending since she can quickly react to anything. This allows her to also quickly see openings for counterattacks. Parameters Other Abilities Adaptability: She can quickly adapt to situations with the variety of her triggers. She is known for being hard to put at a disadvantage. Calmness: Though she isn't stoic by any means, she is always very calm and collected in battle. She appears to treat it like a game. Unpredictable: She tends to fight in an unpredictable fashion, making hard for people to learn her moves and mannerisms. Her diversity of attacks on make her harder to follow. Trivia *Her favorite food is sweet and sour chicken. *Current concern: Last time she went out to eat with Kako, she was given a kids menu. *She likes to laze around in Kazama Unit's operation room, much to the confusion of its members. *She does a lot of recruitment work outside of Mikado City, so she is well known even outside of Border. Quotes *''"I swear I'm 20 years old! I've been in Border for five years!"'' *''"Some people say she's too lax, but few people are as devoted to Border as she is."'' Gallery Miyuki chibi.png|Miyuki's chibi Miyuki 3.png